1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electric dry shavers and more particularly to an improved head guard arrangement for an electric dry shaver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hand-held electric dry shavers include a cutter head having a hair cutting member which is applied to a user's face during a shaving operation. The cutter member is carefully fabricated to have sharp cutting edges. It is important for continued satisfactory operation of the shaver that the cutter member retain its sharp cutting edges. One precaution to this end provides for protecting the cutter member from contact damage and abrasion with other objects when the shaver is not in use. Such contact damage can occur, for example, during travel when a user may be expected to store the electric dry shaver with other toiletry articles in a suitcase or other container. As is well known, suitcases and their contents can be expected to encounter considerable jarring during handling and transit. It is thus customary to provide a demountable head guard to protect the cutting edges when the shaver is not in use.
Electric dry shavers include a manually actuated on/off switch which when actuated causes the energization of an electric motor. The energized motor is coupled to and causes operation of the cutting members. One form of electric dry shaver is cordless in that in includes batteries which store a charge sufficient to operate the motor for a number of shaving uses. It has been found that during transit and other types of movement, a jarring of the shaver itself has at times resulted in contact with and movement of the on/off switch to the extent that the electric power from the batteries is applied to the motor and the cutter head is actuated. This unknown and general continuous actuation of the shaver usually results in a total discharge of the batteries over a period of time. Consequently, the shaver cannot be used until the batteries are recharged. Recharging can take as long as twenty-four hours and the shaver is effectively unavailable for this period of time. It would be beneficial if the shaver could be readily and economically inhibited from such advertant operation.